


Sparks

by Ravin_Shadow



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Porn With Plot, So old and burnt out, clubbing/partying, sex to cope, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin_Shadow/pseuds/Ravin_Shadow
Summary: Being immortal sucks when you’ve seen it all and done it all. Evan keeps looking for his next high at the next club, in the next cup, in the next girl. Luckily he seems to find a human who has similar interests. But as a very old werewolf he knows better than to get attached to a human, they are gone too fast. So what happens when he does?
Relationships: Evan Fong/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a long one shot, but my brain wouldn’t let go of the idea for chapter two.

It was another night at another club with his friends and Evan was looking for his next lay. He was pleasantly tipsy but that was normal, he preferred to stay that way, it numbed and dulled his brain. He saw a ditzy blonde by the bar that looked like a good target, but he'd had a blonde two nights ago. What about the brunette tossing back shots, she looked like she needed a good fuck? But he didn't want needy.  


Jonathan, Luke, and Tyler were dancing with girls they'd found, working their moves. He envied how easy it seemed for them at times but he remembered he was centuries older than them, so very burnt out on living. He wanted a new distraction, but he'd felt like he'd done it all, seen it all, fucked them all. Every girl started to look the same as he tossed back another shot. The countless faces merged in his mind, he wouldn't even know if one of these women had already come home with him. Maybe tonight he'd just drink himself into oblivion. Too bad it wouldn't kill me, he thought dramatically. Being a werewolf with over a thousand years under his belt made him unfortunately resilient, not that he hadn't pushed his limits and technically died. But his body always repaired itself. He'd even shot himself in the head in desperation once but woke up a few weeks later to have to clean up the mess. He wondered vaguely if decapitation would work, but he wasn't quite that miserable anymore. He had some good friends now and ones that would probably be around forever since they were of the ancient species too. Tyler and Luke were wolves as well but Jonathan was the oddball vampire friend. Evan looked back and was glad to have a friend of the other ancient species, glad they could be friends now since the past hadn't always been that way. He had even had a few vampire lovers and appreciated their stamina and vigor, but wasn't a huge fan of their bites. They still stung, a little less with each one but it was like a mosquito bite to a human, it itched for a few days and he'd rather hit and forget.  


He looked around the room again and saw some chick in a white dress. Who the fuck wore white to a club? She was standing with two other women, a curly hair woman with a long dark mane and happy eyes and another cute brunette. But the one in white had wavy red hair that brushed her tail bone. He watched the three for a while before deciding what to do, his line of attack. He sauntered over when he was confident in what he'd say, he'd had plenty of practice after all.  


"Could I buy you lovely ladies your next round?" He knew that buying them all drinks was a good way to get on everyone's good side and not make anyone feel left out.  


"Sure." The red head answered and he got the immediate feeling that she was the most outspoken of the three, how fitting. He began his mindless talk of what brings them here, and how they are looking gorgeous, complimenting something on each. Then the woman with the curly hair surprised him.  


"We all know why you're really over here, so why don't you just talk to her?" It wasn't rude, but had a quiet dominance that was blunt and it was clear she at least knew his intentions.  


"Lauren!" The cute brunette chided her friend lightly.  


"Well, he's been eye fucking her for half an hour. It's rather obvious what he wants, so why don't you and I go investigate the guy you were eyeing?" Lauren said to her friend and Evan wondered about his previous assessment. "You'll call if you need us?" Lauren asked her red headed friend with a smirk.  


"Of course. I'll see you two later." She kindly dismissed her friends and they walked off towards a group of guys.  


"Please excuse Lauren, she gets a little blunt when she drinks. It's amazing. I'm Samantha by the way." She held her hand out to him as if to shake it, but he took it and kissed it.  


"I'm Evan, it's nice to meet you Samantha." He said smoothly.  


"So have you really been eye banging me for thirty minutes?" She asked as bluntly as her friend and he wondered what to say, not having been caught before.  


"Maybe, but I wouldn't call it that. More trying to figure out the best way to approach you." He gave a slight amount of honesty and received a wide smile in return.  


"You could have just come up and asked if I had any plans tonight, that works wonders." She teased but he saw the truth behind her words. She was on the prowl too, how incredibly convenient, so he switched tactics.  


"Alright. Samantha, do you have any plans tonight?" He asked in mock politeness, getting a sense of her personality.  


"As a matter of fact I do." She said a little haughtily.  


"Oh." That wasn't what he expected.  


"They involve peeling that shirt off you and leaving a few marks here." She said in a husky tone as she brought her hand to his neck and let it slide down his chest.  


"Oh." His pitched dropped with her hand and he realized the white dress was to gain attention. It worked.  


"So, should we go to yours or mine?" He asked, cutting straight to the point.  


"I'm sure mine's closer, about a block away. Walk me there?" Her eyes traveled down his body and back up as she smirked at him through her lashes.  


"With pleasure." He offered his arm to her and she slid her delicate fingers around his bicep. She grabbed her clutch and they headed out. She wasn't kidding when she said a block. She led them to an extremely nice town house and opened the door, exposing a soft purple glow from within. There were black stairs as soon as they entered and she led him up these, he appreciated the view of her ass as she went and noticed the long zipper down her back almost hidden by her hair. She led him straight to her bedroom and he noticed an interesting color scheme of deep purple, lime green, and black. There was that same purple glow shining up out of her base boards. Her bed had a harlequin patterned comforter with the three colors and he was about to comment on it when her lips were on his. He was so used to giving some kind of commentary that she caught him off guard, but not for long. He returned her kiss enthusiastically, gripping her ass with both hands and lifting her. She instantly wrapped her legs around him and he felt a small spark of excitement, but that was fairly normal in these situations. It's why he kept doing it, to keep feeling that spark.  


Her hands slid down his chest and she pulled his shirt up before yanking it over his head, mussing up his shoulder length hair. But her hands quickly found their way back into it and her tongue plundered his mouth expertly. He considered himself a good kisser from all his experience so when he came up against some one he considered better, he was impressed. And right now he was extremely impressed. He spun slightly and sat on the edge of her bed so she was kneeling in his lap. He brought his hands up to the top of the zipper and cupping one hand over the other to avoid her hair, he pulled the zipper down, getting another spark when he felt it separate at the bottom. It was only being held on by the little off the shoulder sleeves and she surprised him by pulling back and standing up. She slid the sleeves down her arms and let the dress fall to the her side, exposing her body to him. Her breasts were being cupped by a strapless white lacy bra and his eyes traveled slowly down over her, appreciating her small but defined abs she had before his eyes fell to her tiny white lace g-string, always a favorite of his. He was about to get up to get another taste of her citrusy lips, she reminded him of something like a tangerine mixed with a strawberry, but she crawled back into his lap. As his hands went around her waist, she pushed him down into her bed and ran her hands from his abdomen, over his pecks and around the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair once again. Her tongue followed her hands and he let out a soft rumble as she lapped and nibbled her way back to his lips. He couldn't wait to bury himself in her already, but had a feeling she would expect him to do more to her. She began undoing his belt and pants before he lifted his hips enough for her to push them off his ass. When she caught his boxers at the same time, he was once again surprised. He toed off his shoes as she pulled away from his mouth with a nibble to his bottom lip and followed his pants off the bed. She was kneeling in front of him as she pulled them off his legs and tossed them across the room. She grabbed him behind the knees and yanked him with surprising strength to the edge of the bed, catching him in her mouth as she did so. He knew it was coming, but had virtually no build up and gasped as her mouth closed over him.  


"Aaaahhhhh." He sighed as she pulled him deep into her unusually cool mouth, but the sparks ran up his spine as she sucked him harder. She began to bob on him, but his personal rule was he only came after the woman did, so he pulled her off him and made her stand in front of him. He was tall enough even sitting that he pressed his face between her breasts and inhaled her scent. He unclasped her bra and flung it away as he grasped the perfect globes in front of him. She steadied herself by resting her hands on his shoulders and as her breathing got heavier he latched his lips around a pert nipple, sliding his now free hand down to the junction of her legs. He was quick to find her clit and started circling it first with his middle finger, then switching to his thumb so he could slide his middle finger up into her. She let out a gentle moan and he could tell her legs would be getting weak fast. He quickly tugged her g-string off and pulled her onto the bed, sliding her up so that she was in the center. He crawled to her and pulled her legs over his shoulders and began his attack on her clit.  


"Mmm, Evan, I knew you'd be good with your tongue." She teased him so he quickly sucked her clit into his mouth and she bucked up against him with a cry. "Feel free to do that again." She said breathlessly. He gave her a few more licks and slid his finger back into her before doing as she asked and got another moan in retaliation. He licked and sucked at her as he finger fucked her and was appreciating the sparks she made him feel, causing them to explode when she said, "Bite it Evan. Let me feel your teeth on me." She seemed to enjoy a little pain with her pleasure and this made him want to taste her despite his usually not wanting to do more than fuck. She was fun. He sucked on her clit until she was quivering, then rolled it between his teeth gently and her body stiffened against his face.  


"Aah! Yes, just like that!" He alternated sucking and biting and she quickly fell apart and exploded on his tongue. He pulled his finger out of her and quickly crawled up her body, pushing himself into her still spasming pussy. Clearly she hadn't expected it and cried out as a second wave of pleasure rolled over her. As he let her pulse around him, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, noticing before its perfect height. He stood over her as she came back down, still feeling her tight heat pulse against him. That was always a perk of his kind, every girl felt tight since he was more well endowed than most, but he could tell she'd be tight regardless.  


When she opened her eyes slightly, she quickly surged up and pulled his lips to hers and he felt like she was devouring him. As she pressed up against him and her breasts mashed against his chest he felt the sparks he hunted explode and flare, she was better than most. He started to move on her and her fingers left his neck and shoulders as they moved to the edge of the bed. When she pulled away to breathe after several minutes of heavy kissing, he trailed his mouth down over her neck and to her breasts as he continued to slowly pump in and out of her as one hand fondled a plump breast and the other stayed on her hip. She used her grip on the edge of the bed to keep in time with him and he thought about how he might have to see her again, even though he never fucked the same girl twice, at least not knowingly. He released her breast with a particularly hard thrust and wasn't disappointed with the moan she bit out. Then she pulled one of her heeled feet out from behind him and propped it against his shoulder and he felt more of those delicious sparks crawl over him. He pulled her other foot from behind him and placed it against his other shoulder as he held her thighs but she got so tight it almost hurt. He grabbed her ankles and yanked them apart and really began pounding into her, holding her legs in a 'V'. Her whimpers got louder and he could see the muscles in her shoulders keeping in time with him. When he let his eyes go further south he wasn't disappointed. Her abs were more defined as she met each of his thrusts and as he watched himself disappear inside her, he found his happiness as his sparks reached a new peak. Fuck, she was probably the best he'd had. She was crazy tight, he thoroughly enjoyed her sounds, and he appreciated her curves as well as her musculature. He was panting and sweating as he continued his punishing rhythm, but he could feel that heat creeping down his spine and up his legs and knew his orgasm wasn't far off. Luckily, hers seemed to be quickly approaching as her legs had begun to shake and her walls started to twitch around him. He pulled her legs closed a little and held them in the crooks of his elbows as he leaned over her. Though her eyes were already shut, they clamped tighter and she tilted her head back. Her noises ceased but her body continued to curl into his with each thrust and he knew she couldn't last much longer. He could feel his balls tightening when she yelled,  


"FUCK! God, Evan, damn it!" And she shattered around him. She released the bed and grabbed his biceps as she squeezed him to the point of pain but the sparks licking over his body made him fuck her through her orgasm and pushed him to his own. He groaned as he started spurting but forced himself to thrust into her a few more times before finishing in her as deep as he could go while panting through his teeth. He released her legs and they almost fell to the floor before she caught herself with a whimper that jolted her up into him and she used that to pull his lips back to hers. He hadn't expected that and his sparks shot up his spine again, something no one had managed after he got off. Her fingers pulled at his hair as her tongue played with his and he was just as breathless when she released him as he'd been when he came. He pulled out of her and pulled her legs around as he crawled over her to lay down next to her and catch his breath. She was quick to sidle up to him and nestle herself along his side, again, something he didn't expect. Most women he fucked were happy to just lie beside him and pass out, but she curled up to him like this was normal. The thought crossed his mind to push her away but he liked the feel of her skin on his, so quickly dismissed the idea and instead curled his arm around her shoulders. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her breathing quickly evened out as her arm crept over his abdomen. His last thought before sleep took him was that he enjoyed a cool naked woman pressed against him as he drifted off.

Evan woke up six hours after he had fallen asleep and he couldn't remember sleeping so well in a long time. He felt pressure on his upper thigh, torso, and shoulder and carefully rolled his neck, wondering where he'd wake up this time. He looked over to see an exceptionally pale beautiful face and a lot of flowing red hair and the night before came back to him. Her lips looked a little swollen and she was strewn across him. Her head resting on his shoulder, arm across his stomach, and a shapely thigh on his own. As he watched her breathe he felt more of his sparks. What the fuck? He'd never felt them sober, but he was probably still a little drunk from last night, he reasoned. It was a common occurrence. He went about sliding himself from underneath her and had more success than he expected. He replaced his shoulder with one of her pillows and was free. He went to the massive bathroom attached to her room and freshened himself up a bit before returning to put on his clothes. She was a delicious sight curled around the pillows he had used to replace his own body and a part of him wondered what it would be like to wake her up for another round, but he knew better than to get attached to a human. They aged and died so fast. He still watched her as he got dressed and couldn't stop himself from leaving her a note with his name, number, and telling her to hit him up for a good time if she felt like it. Then he took his leave but not before trailing his hand up her body as he covered her with a blanket. His phone read 10:13 am as he slipped out her door and he felt his numbness slipping back in. He went home and took a few more shots before returning to bed, alone and depressed when he awoke again later that day.

Samantha woke around noon, naked and curled around her pillows but still wearing her shoes from last night. Evan was gone, but she hadn't expected him to stay, they never did. Shame, she thought, he had good stamina, and got her off good. She loved his build too, nothing quite as good as being fucked into her mattress by a thick werewolf. She had kept her eyes shut to hide her vampire as she came and distracted him with a kiss as she calmed herself. Nearing 1400 years had its benefits, but also made her wary.  


She knew what he was almost as soon as he approached them last night and wanted a piece immediately, but not all wolves appreciated a vampire lover. After being stuck with her own kind for so long, she craved the company of those different from herself. But human men and women had a hard time keeping pace, wolves had endurance. They were also always bigger and she enjoyed the painful stretch they delivered. She always felt a little guilty for hiding what she was, but the fear or rejection or persecution made her hold her tongue.  


As she crawled out of bed, a note on her bedside table caught her attention. She read it over with a smile. Apparently Evan had enjoyed himself enough to leave his number and a request that she hit him up for a good time. So maybe he was looking for a booty call on the regular too. That was convenient. She programmed his number into her phone as she got up and got ready for a shower and then called her friends to fill them in on last night's events. They always shared their stories the morning after, that was a perk of having friends almost as old as yourself.

It was ten days later and Evan was at a different club with his friends, but with the same purpose. He'd had two women since Samantha and been disappointed both times. He wished he'd gotten her number and he could have text her but he wanted to leave it up to her. He was watching Jonathan flirt with a woman with blue hair when his phone lit up with an unfamiliar number. It read;

Evan, you bored? I am and could use a little fun. -Samantha

It was short and to the point, but it could have simply said, "Come fuck me." and he would have responded. He sent his friends a message saying he was out for the night before responding to her.

E: Very bored, your place?  


S: Yes, can I get an ETA?  


E: 15 minutes.

Her place seemed to be located in a perfect location between all things popular.

S: Come in when you get here, the code is 1388. I'm waiting.

He smiled a real smile for the first time in a while and booked it over to her town house, making it there in only twelve minutes instead of fifteen. He let himself in and headed up to her room, once again noticing the purple glow throughout. He didn't see her at first, but quickly felt hands come around his waist which begin undoing his belt buckle. She wasn't wasting time it seemed, but he wanted to taste her again. He let her slip her hand into his pants and rub him a few times before he turned and captured her lips and ran his hands down her body. He moaned into her mouth when he realized she was already naked. She made quick work on the buttons of his shirt and soon it was on the floor, quickly followed by his pants and boxers after he kicked off his shoes.  


It seemed she was feeling like being in charge as she took his dick in hand and led him to the bed before shoving him down on it. His sparks were back and making his skin tingle. She sunk to her knees in front of him and licked up his underside before pulling him into her mouth with one hard suck.  


"Damn Samantha!" He half moaned as she pulled at him. She was quick to bob her head on him and he let out a sigh of contentment. He wanted to whine at her when she popped off after a few minutes, but she quickly sat herself in his lap and directed him into her.  


"Fuuuuuck. Bored and horny. I like it." He said as she looked down on him as she took all of him in.  


"Very horny. I just needed a thick cock to ride and you so conveniently left your number last time." She purred in his ear as she began to bounce on him as her teeth pulled at his ear lobe. This was just what he wanted after his last two escapades. He let his hands settle on her hips and pushed himself up as she came down. A few minutes in and she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back and began licking and kissing along his neck and throat, nipping occasionally. When he rolled himself against her, she hummed and it tickled his neck making his sparks go wild. She was still so tight and he caught himself wondering if she'd had anyone since. She continued to ride him, increasing her tempo every now and then until she couldn't keep attacking his neck and instead rested her hands on his shoulders to focus her energy. He was panting and noticed the sweat collecting on her brow. He felt like he was already starting to build up to his orgasm and knew she was too from her tightening around him. The sounds of skin slapping, heavy breathing, and a mixture of the whimpers and groans was obscene, but Evan loved how the sparks flew over and around him. It wasn't much longer until her orgasm rolled over her and she pushed herself down on him hard, causing his own to explode into her. Her head fell against his shoulder as she gasped for breath and Evan wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto the bed as he slipped out of her. They both laid there and caught their breath before she twisted partially on top of him and was kissing his neck sweetly. He couldn't get over how many sparks he felt with her and enjoyed every second of it, even now feeling small tingles as she nuzzled his neck.  


He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but his body had other plans it seemed as he drifted off peacefully with her face against the crook of his neck. For the first time in many years, he dreamed. It was an odd one of scenes throughout his life where he passed by a faceless red haired woman, had a small interaction with her in passing, simple things that he didn't understand the reasoning behind. But each time he passed or interacted with her in some way, a tiny spark would flare. When he woke up after a solid eight hours, something unheard of for him, he was alone and still naked in her bed, but something smelled amazing. After a few minutes of wrangling his confused thoughts about his dreams that would begin haunting him regularly, Samantha walked in with two plates of food. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes smelled amazing in his current state, but he was also confused more. This wasn't typical one, or two, night stand behavior and he didn't want her to think it was something more. She sat on the bed beside him and handed him the plate without a word and began eating her own.  


"Do you normally cook breakfast for your one night stands?" He didn't mean for it to come out so blunt but didn't know how else to ask.  


"For the ones that stay, yes." She said with a simple shrug. "Leaves a good reputation in case I want a repeat. Or a nice morning fuck if they're up to it." He nearly choked on his bacon when she said that, not expecting her to be as blunt as he had been. He almost laughed then, realizing she was only wearing a simple robe and may have been wanting the latter, something he was more than happy to deliver. He was surprised with how it didn't feel awkward to be eating breakfast, covered only by a sheet at his waist, next to a woman he had fucked twice, but apparently this wasn't that much out of of the norm for her. Apparently she was similar to him in his exploits.  


Once their plates were clean, she held her hand out for his plate, but he decided he wanted another round and took hers instead and set it on her bedside table before pulling her down onto the bed. He pushed her flimsy robe open and felt like he was unwrapping a gift as her glorious nakedness was displayed to him. He started at her lips and kissed his way down her neck, to her chest, where he rolled a nipple between his teeth, earning a sigh from above him. He worked both breasts before moving further south, leaving a few marks on her abs for the fun of it. Then he continued down to her neatly trimmed red thatch and slid first his finger and then his tongue along her slit. She had a citrusy tang here again and he licked at her enjoying her flavor on his tongue. When she was bucking slightly and rolling her hips, he flipped her over and pulled her delectable ass up. She spread her knees for him and he could see her clenching pussy begging to be filled. He gave her a few more quick licks before lining himself up and sliding home with a groan. She was even tighter in this position than last night, but it was the very best kind of pain to him.  


"Oh fuck, Evan!" She said into the pillows and he knew she enjoyed the stretch he gave her as she pushed back against him. She bent forward more and rested her head on her arms as he ran his hands down her fit back before grabbing her hips and starting a slower tempo, pulling almost completely out before sliding back in.  


"I won't last long if you keep that up." She warned him and he wondered if he could get her off twice.  


"Then we'll have to go again, until I'm done." He said as he bent over her and she turned her head to give him a saucey smirk and he knew she was indeed up for it. He continued to slowly piston in and out of her and he could tell she knew herself well as she began to shake and flutter around him. He kept the same speed right up until she came and he felt her gush of juices around him as she squeezed him tighter with each pulsation, but he held still to enjoy how she felt around him, his sparks going haywire over his body.  


He let her catch her breath before he started moving again, appreciating how wet she was now, it would make fucking her senseless that much easier. He started out at the same tempo as before but it didn't take long for him to speed up and he loved how her juices pooled at his base and dripped down onto his balls, then slapped against her as he pounded into her. It was one of his favorite things about this position, and the dominating feel it gave him. He wondered how adventurous she was and decided to test it. He bent over her body, truly going doggy style as he kissed and nibbled her shoulder. He loved the feeling of caging her in and taking her like this, his sparks were making him shake with enjoyment. He knew it was the wolf in him that wanted this unadulterated animalistic fuck and he didn't indulge it often, so this was a rare treat. And it got better.  


"Oh god Evan, fuck!"  


"You like?" He growled in her ear.  


"Yes!" she gasped out before adding, "I love being at your mercy while being stuffed full of your cock! God, you give it so good!" Her entire body was quivering beneath his and his sparks were going into overdrive.  


"And I love filling you up so full you overflow and can't take anymore." He loved a little dirty talk, especially in this position and it caused him to increase his speed more. Feeling risky he asked, "Have you ever been choked while being fucked like this Samantha?"  


"Not in this position, but do it Evan, I love it!" Fuck, she was amazing, easily the best fuck of his long life and a kinky little thing too. He decided to completely indulge himself and propped his elbow underneath her, resting his hand on her slim neck and his face against her shoulder. He could feel himself building quickly now, knowing what he was about to do to her. He knew she was also fast approaching her climax judging from her tightening around him. As soon as she started to flutter against him he began tightening his fingers and he bit down gently on her trapezius muscle.  


"Ahh, God, Evan!" She gasped out and he tightened his fingers a little more, hearing her soft, "Yes, fuck! Me!" So he bit down harder and really gave into his wolf, fucking into her with abandon. He brought his other hand underneath and around her to pinch her clit gently and got his desired effect. Her body absolutely exploded for him, the muscle under his teeth tightened, her neck stretched, her clit hardened, and the force of her tightening around him made him cease his movement as her walls clamped down and pulled his orgasm from him. He wasn't ready for it at all, so he bit her hard enough to draw blood as his body hunched harder over hers with each white hot string he shot into her. He pulled his hand from her neck to help stabilize himself as he shook above her, panting out as she pulled every drop from him. His other hand was gripping her hip so hard, he knew it would bruise and he tried to unfurl his fingers, but he felt locked into place. All of him did as his body emptied into hers. He felt her panting along with him and willed his body to move so she could breathe. He pulled out and back as soon as his body allowed and flopped beside her like a starfish as her knees slid out from under her. Her back rose and fell as she pulled in air and he felt bad when he saw her shoulder. He hadn't meant to break the beautiful flawless skin there. When he could breathe he said,  


"Sorry about your shoulder, I got a little excited." With her eyes still shut and still breathing hard she lifted her head and kissed his wrist which was still under her face, and he thought that meant it was okay but he'd wait until she could speak to be sure. He wanted to stay in her good books to keep being a booty call for her. When she had control over herself she looked at him with eyes that he finally realized were grey and spoke.  


"It's quite alright, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. And I heal fast." She said with a smile and he decided it was safe to joke about it.  


"At least I'm not a vampire, I would have probably taken a chunk out of your shoulder, their teeth are so sharp." Something flashed across her face before she responded.  


"Their jaws lock in place so they don't crush their prey, just hold them at the perfect force so they can't escape."  


"I-didn't know that." He was impressed by her knowledge. Most humans were ignorant of the ancient species and he wondered if she knew what he was. "Do you have a problem with vampires or werewolves?" He asked curiously.  


"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have brought you home with me." Her smirk surprised him and he was going to ask how she knew, but she asked him, "Do you?"  


"Not at all. I'm an...equal opportunity lover." That got a laugh out of her. "Humans are just the most plentiful."  


"True." She said simply.  


"So how did you know what I am?" He asked, refusing to be distracted.  


"Well, at first I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but when I got you here and got to undress you it became obvious." He looked at her curiously again. "Your build, your stamina and endurance, your...size, even some of the sounds you make. But don't get me wrong, I prefer all of those things. I've even dated a few werewolves and they were the best lovers I've had, but you guys never seem to want to stick around. So I'll appreciate what I can get, while I can get it." She said simply and he realized how smart she was to make those connections.  


"Most of us have had pretty fucked up pasts, so it's hard to settle down." He admitted, why he was sharing this he didn't know, but he just felt it come out.  


"I know." She said softly. "I enjoy history and have read a lot. Probably a little too much, but it is fascinating in a very morbid way. Sorry, this isn't very pleasant pillow talk is it?" She chuckled a little and he couldn't help but smile.  


"I don't usually talk to the women I'm with, just-"  


"Fuck?" She supplied bluntly when he paused.  


"Yes."  


"Same here."  


"Don't you mean men you fuck?" He felt like teasing her.  


"Both. What, I too am an equal opportunity lover, maybe more so by the look on your face." Her smile widened at his surprised expression. "Don't be so surprised, it's fun to mix things up occasionally. Are you telling me you've never had a same sex partner?" She asked and he shook his head. He'd never really thought about it like that, or at all, he appreciated women's bodies too much. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" For some reason he trusted her enough to answer, maybe it was because of what she had just told him.  


"I'll be 1008 at the end of May." Her eyes got bigger.  


"Ooh! New life trophy for me! You're the oldest so far, explains your...skill." He laughed at her wording, making him think of his video games. Which reminded him, he had a session with his friends later. But he was surprised with how easy it was to talk to her, just lying in bed naked. His numbness wasn't coming back either but he pushed that thought out of his head for the time being.  


"Thanks, I think. How old are you?" He didn't really care, but was always curious.  


"Twenty-eight at the end of April." She said quickly, and then some, she thought to herself.  


"Wait, were you out for your birthday when I first met you?" He knew that would make sense from when he met her.  


"Yes, and I'll be honest, you gave me the best gift." She said with a smile and he furrowed his brows at her. "A great orgasm! What more could a girl ask for on her birthday?" He laughed again and realized she probably didn't have family around here if that was the case. "I'm going to go take a shower. You're welcome to stay if you want, but I'm betting you have plans." She offered, but knew guys, especially wolves, didn't like to get attached so wasn't surprised when he said,  


"I do have plans with my friends. Slash coworkers."  


"Must be a good job to work with your friends, or be friends with your coworkers." He nodded and she pulled herself up before crawling over and giving him a quick kiss. "Then I'll see you next time Evan." She said and got up before walking to her bathroom, without even a wobble, he noticed. He didn't notice the bite on her shoulder was already gone. He was just happy to hear there would be a next time as he watched her ass and hair sway as she walked.

Over the next few months it became a regular occurence for them. One would text the other and they would meet up at her town house. Sometimes it would be for a quick fuck, other times it would be an all night affair and they would go again in the morning after she made them breakfast. His friends noticed a difference, saying he looked, sounded, acted happier and he didn't want to admit it was because of a human he was having sex with on a regular basis. But he'd had many more interactions of talking with her after their sessions and didn't want to admit how much he enjoyed them. He refused to think about what he would do when she cut him off. She had become his new addiction, his new high. He hadn't picked up a girl since their second time and he was now six months in and Halloween was just around the corner. The next time she invited him over, she was wearing a sexy vampire outfit and he had to admit it suited her well. She even had the little fake teeth you glued to your real canines and he told her she looked hot with them.  


"Now you just need the glowing eyes they have." He joked as he kissed her and she debated telling him what she really was but after keeping it quiet for six months she decided to continue to stay quiet. He'd probably get bored with her soon anyway. She didn't want to think about that because she enjoyed him. Not just the amazing sex, but talking to him afterwards, but she refused to let herself develop feeling for him because she knew from too many years of experience that werewolves didn't settle down until they fell in love and found their true mates and she wasn't fool enough to think that was her.  


Instead she peeled off the sexy outfit and he fucked her from behind like he did on their first morning together and for the first time she wanted to bite him and claim him as her own.

It was going on six weeks after Halloween and she hadn't text him. He'd stopped by one week after Halloween for a quickie, but he was starting to want more. His friends pointed out the nose dive his attitude had taken and he decided to text her. He was terrified that she had moved on, but he didn't want to be the one to come crawling back to her.

E: Are you still alive?

He text in jest, then realizing after he sent it, that was a very real possibility. What if she had been in a car wreck and really was dead? What if he never got to see her again? To feel her against him? Around him? Her lips, her fingers, everything? He felt like he was about to be sick when his phone went off.

S: Yes, just incredibly busy with the holidays coming up. Trying to finish up this project before Christmas.

He realized then that he had no idea what she did for a living, but it made sense that she would be busy this time of the year. His panic eased and he knew he needed to address why that was.

E: Mind if I ask what it is?

Now that it had crossed his mind he was curious what she did.

S: Video game releasing on December 20th.

He did a quick search and found out it was a major, highly anticipated game, one he himself was excited for.

E: Holy shit! You work for them?! I can't wait for that to come out. Wish I could see some of it.  


S: Come over and you can. I've still got a few hours work tinkering with it before I send it back. I'd have to focus on it, but I could use the company, especially after. ;)

He didn't think twice before he was getting dressed and heading to her place. He hadn't really been in her living room before, just her bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. It was a soft grey with darker grey accents. Her couch was black suede leather and she was sat at a desk on wheels, facing her large TV. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank top with the games logo on it and he realized with a pang she'd be a hell of a catch for a human guy, but he'd keep her to himself for as long as he could.  


"If you're hungry feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'm just debugging things but when I get done, I'll do a play through of this scene. Just pretend you didn't see it."  


"Awesome." He grabbed some popcorn and flopped on her couch, surprised with how comfortable it was and watched the game move incrementally before she would see something and fix it and it would start over again. Jonathan text him and asked him what he was up to, wanting a game.

E: I'm at the woman's house I told you about and she's editing a video game. How hot is that?

Evan knew his friend could appreciate his weird sense of interest.

J: Is that why you've been a cranky bitch these past few weeks? Not seeing her?  


E: Maybe, I don't know.  


J: Do you like her?  


E: Of course I like her, I've been fucking her for eight months dip shit.  


J: Then why don't you actually date her? I know you haven't been with another girl since.  


E: I don't think she wants more than a fuck buddy.  


J: Who's the dip shit now? You're at her place, watching her work, probably eating something of hers, knowing you, and she's probably wearing comfy shit that you think she looks cute in. You're more than fuck buddies dude.

Shit. Jonathan was right. Sometimes his friend was a dunce, then there were times like these where he pointed out the obvious and sounded like a genius for it.

E: She's human.  


J: Oh.

They both knew better than to get attached to humans and here Evan was realizing he had some how done just that.

J: Sorry dude. What're you going to do?  


E: Enjoy it while it lasts.  


J: Want me to change her for you?

Evan hadn't thought about that. Jonathan was a vampire and could easily make her immortal. But would she want that? Could he ask her? How would he ask her? Hey, I like you and want you to stick around forever, mind if my friend turns you into a blood sucker? Yeah, that'd go well.

J: See if you can't ask her in some round about way. You said she's 28 so that's a good age to be stuck at forever and you showed me what she looks like, I don't know if she'd get much better. She's already fire.  


E: Yeah, to all of that. I'll think about it.  


J: Woah, you really do like her.  


E: Fuck off.

Evan stuffed his phone away and thought about what Jonathan said. He knew he was in deeper than he had meant to get with her. He had just wanted another girl on another night, to fuck and forget, but he couldn't just forget her. When now, just being near her he felt dull sparks, while sober, and those were so much better than his normal numbness, which was any time he wasn't with her. Unlike so many of the others, the sparks had grown with her instead of diminished and he got more addicted. He didn't understand why but he hadn't questioned it, just chased his next high, which always seemed to be her. His mind skittered around what to do and the possibilities of what it would be like to keep her forever. What if she was immortal like him and he could really get to know her? What if he could love her, or worse, what if he already did? He tried not to think about that and realized that's where he was. He wondered if he should start to distance himself, but the idea of pulling away hurt. Physically and mentally. He choked a little at that thought. It was only eight months of sex! How was he so addicted to her? But it wasn't just sex anymore. Almost every time he stayed the night and she cooked the next morning and they talked. Like a couple. He let his head fall back against her couch and realized how domestic even that was. He closed his eyes with the realization that he was pining over a girl whose couch he was resting on as she worked. He opened his eyes to see grey ones staring down into his own. He was so lost in his mind that he hadn't heard her move it seemed.  


"Are you alright Evan? You seem very preoccupied." She asked with a sweet and quiet concern.  


"I am, I mean, I've got a lot on my mind." He admitted as he noticed an odd amber ring around her pupil. He didn't see her in this much light normally. She was pretty in addition to being beautiful.  


"Worried about what to get friends and family for Christmas?" She supplied still resting her nose on his forehead and looking into his chocolate eyes.  


"Now I am, thanks for reminding me." He said and watched as her eyes crinkled with a smile.  


"Would it be inappropriate for me to get you something?" She asked.  


"I don't really care, but I'd have no idea what to get for you." He said honestly. He'd never had a-whatever they were and didn't know the etiquette for this.  


"Hmmm," She hummed as she walked around the couch and he followed her movements as she came around to stand in front of him. "I could use some new towels for my bathroom, or a new sheet set for my bed." She said as she crawled into his lap, slipping her arms around his neck as his found her waist. "I like useful gifts, not trinkets or pointless things." She leaned in to kiss him and he gladly pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around to grip her ass. "I'm not quite finished but I needed a break and you looked like you did too." She said against his lips.  


"I'll always take a break with you." He cringed mentally at the 'always' part but she didn't seem to notice and began kissing him again. It was a wonderful little make out session and he realized again how couple-y it was when she went back to finish her work and he was fine, knowing they'd have fun later. Well, he wasn't fine, he wanted to keep her, but how could he make that happen? He laid down on her couch propping him head and feet up at either end and letting his mind wander as he watched her progress. He remembered watching as she started the play through and being excited over knowing a piece of the story line but he must have dozed off because next thing he knew there was weight on his chest and soft lips along his neck.  


"Mmmmm." He moved his hands up and down, feeling a familiar body under them.  


"Are you hungry Evan?" She asked him softly, gently breaking into his consciousness. He opened his eyes and seeing her right there made his chest hurt, but his sparks didn't fail him.  


"Just for you." He said before rolling them and pinning her beneath him. "Are you finished working?" He said as he let a hand roam over her.  


"Yes. It's been sent back to the office and will be incorporated into the game. You seem so distracted today, are you okay to-?" She started to ask, but was silenced with a kiss and she felt something was wrong, but didn't know what. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. It terrified her because she had grown very attached to him, a stupid thing to do since werewolves didn't stick around. She knew it would hurt when he left, but she reminded herself that she'd been through worse, at least physically. She wondered if she had been through anything this bad mentally.  


He quickly peeled off her shirt and pants, giving a small moan to find her naked beneath them. His kisses were deeper, more desperate and he let his hands roam over her like he was really feeling her, not just touching her. She pulled his shirt over his head and made quick work of his belt, pants, and boxers and was mildly surprised when he simply continued to kiss her and run his hands over her. It dawned on her that he wasn't here to fuck her today, but to love her. It felt obvious in her mind, now that she acknowledged it. And he thought she was human, thought she would be gone from this world too soon. She knew how that felt, having loved a human man once before and choosing to pull out of his life so he could live a normal life. Was that what he was about to do to her, love her and leave her? Or was he tired of her and this was his kind farewell. She decided she needed to tell him what she was.  


"Evan, I have to tell you something." She didn't want to wait and have him slip away after they were done.  


"Can it please wait?" He even sounded desperate and as she thought it over, she decided he wouldn't get up and sprint away as soon as he came. She knew she could catch him anyway.  


"Okay." She sighed as he kissed and sucked a special spot behind her ear.  


Evan wanted to see what it would be like to take it slow and sweet with her, to really feel her and, dare he let himself think it, love her? As his hand rested on her ribs she seemed to give in to his treatment. He'd never been so gentle with her, so slow. It was nice to savor her tongue against his, her pale skin under his lips, her sighs of contentment as he wrapped his hand around her breast. He bent his head to lave her nipple and flick it with his tongue. Her fingers were in his hair but didn't pull and the other hand was resting on his back, feeling the muscle there. As he moved to her other breast, he let his hand creep down her ribs, over her belly, and down to her womanhood. He could feel her breathing pick up and knew the anticipation was making her excited. While he worshiped her breast with his mouth he began moving his finger in tight circles over her clit.  


"Oooh Evan." His name wasn't a scream or shout, but a passionate sigh that made his sparks flare brighter and hotter than ever. He thought he knew why they reacted to her so strongly now, but stomped that thought out and focused on the here and now.  


When her hips began to roll with his finger he pulled it away and she let out a needy whine at the loss of contact. Instead he pulled his face back up to kiss her and holding himself, replaced his finger with his tip, rubbing her and coating himself with both of their essences. She was soon panting through her nose and he released her lips and buried his face against her neck, leaving all kinds of bites and hickies littering her skin. She pulled one leg away and hooked it over the back of the couch and he could feel her shaking.  


"Evan, please don't stop, please! Oh god please!" Her voice was as shaky as she was and he knew a slow build was a painful and delicious torture. He did as she asked though and continued as her body curled against his harder, until her panting turned to gasps that were almost nonexistent and he pushed himself into her with one swift thrust while pressing down on her clit with his thumb.  


"AAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed her release as he pushed himself in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm. It rolled over her and pulsed around him making his sparks flare even more. He continued his slow stroking of her as her breathing got under control and he felt her other leg curl around him. Though he was on top, he felt almost consumed by her and loved the feeling. There was that word again, making its multiple appearance in his mind for the night. He suddenly realized they had never really had sex so intimately. There wasn't space for air between their bodies as he rhythmically pumped in and out of her. It wasn't fast by any means and he could feel every inch of her against him and drank it up. His hands had curled under and behind her so he was holding her shoulders as he thrust, using his whole body to love her and he had to admit it now. He was making love to her, cradling her as he pushed in and pulled out.  


"Oh my god Evan." He knew she felt something in him shift tonight but didn't call him out on it. If he didn't know better he would say she was in the same boat as him. Except she was human, so he knew she could never understand the pain he was feeling right now. The pain of falling in love with a mortal that he wanted to keep and love forever. He tried to push his emotions down but as he lovingly took them closer to the edge he felt not only sweat rolling down his face. Thankfully his face was still buried against her neck and he knew from past experiences that she kept her eyes shut when he fucked her and now that he was loving her, he didn't dare pull up and look with his own face a mess. He could tell she was getting close and he was right there with her.  


"Oh god. Evan, I-I'm-" She couldn't get her brain to work properly and it was probably for the best that she didn't blurt out those words. Instead she gripped his hair and pulled him up for a kiss despite the lack of air in her own lungs.  


He met her lips and pulled one hand up to cup her face as she came undone around him and he swallowed the cry of words she tried to say. He saw what looked like both sweat and tears rolling down her face as he tasted her ecstasy on his tongue. He came with her just as her orgasm was slowing and it seemed to renew her pulses around him. Her body jolted under him and she let out something of a sob into his mouth and he realized he wasn't the only one with too much on his mind. As his body went still and calm he just knew she was about to say goodbye, why else would she be crying as he made love to her? He wanted so badly to hold her and tell her she couldn't get rid of him like that, yet he knew he would respect her decision. Maybe he could throw Jonathan's offer on the table before she pitched him out.  


"Evan," She had pulled her mouth away and her voice was shaking and he felt like a coward as he ducked his head against her shoulder again. "I can't-I've got to-fuck. Can you please look at me?" Was she really going to do this to him while he was still inside of her? Did she have a boyfriend this whole time and something happened so she was choosing to let him go? Why were her legs still cradling him if she was about to say goodbye? He felt like he was about to throw up and didn't want to see the truth in her soft grey eyes. Maybe if he hid, she would just let it go. He couldn't stop his head from shaking side to side against her shoulder.  


"Evan, look at me." Her voice was as desperate as he felt and he tried to pull away from her.  


"No. You can't leave yet. You have to look at me first."  


"Why?! So you can watch me die a little as you toss me out?" He hadn't meant to say it but her refusing to let him get even an inch away from her felt like a hole was being shoved through his chest.  


"If you'd look at me, you'd know!" She nearly yelled so he turned his head, expecting to see eyes that were done with him, ready for him to be gone. He hadn't expected molten silver with shards of copper to be glowing brightly at him, even if they were filled with tears. His mind went blank.  


"Okay. Now I won't stop you, but I had to tell you." She unhooked her arms and legs from around him but he didn't move. "I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again. I just didn't want to tell you because of how many times people have instantly turned against me because of it. And you were just going to be a one night stand at first so I didn't think it mattered. But before you leave me, I wanted you to know what I am. I'm sorry I was too afraid to tell you sooner."  


He stared into her glowing eyes, having never seen anything so beautiful. She was a vampire, immortal. Like him. He could keep her! He understood exactly why she hid it, they all did just in case. Only those who were extremely old could tell quickly. Why would he hate her, why the hell would he leave her? She wasn't throwing him away, just telling him the truth. Did that mean she wanted to keep him too? All he could do was stare, still holding her face and shoulder, still resting inside of her.  


"Evan. Please, say something, or do something, anything." She closed her eyes and turned her head away before covering her face with her hands and she shook lightly beneath him. She couldn't handle his silent stare, feeling like he was about to get angry and yell, but he was still inside her and she could still feel him gently throb as his heart rate increased. His hand was on her neck now that she turned away and he could feel her immortal heart pounding away. He pulled out of her and felt her almost shrink in on herself, probably waiting for him to just get up and leave her, but that was the opposite of what he wanted. What he wanted was to give her space but was afraid that if he did, she would run, and he didn't know if he could catch her. Vampires could be insanely fast and very skilled at disappearing. So many things were running through his mind, how old was she, had they met before, was she the one he dreamed about when he did? But most importantly, how did she feel about him? He felt like he had an idea since she was crying and seemed to think he was going to leave her. There were literally too many feelings running through him and he couldn't seem to make his voice work, so he did what he could until he found words. He laid his head on her chest, hearing her heart thrumming and wrapped his arms back under her shoulders, holding her in the closest thing to a hug as possible.  


She felt nothing but confusion at his actions. She fully expected him to get up and leave without a word when he had pulled out of her, but he was still lying on her. His wonderful, warm weight pressing her into her couch after he'd made love to her. Was he comforting her, and why? He'd said something about dying a little when 'she tossed him out', but her post orgasm brain was too clouded with emotions to think straight. She knew she had the strength to pull away from him and run, and he would never catch her if she chose it to be that way. She had disappeared many times in her very long life. But she couldn't imagine pulling away from him, even if he was about to pull away from her. But he was holding her, hugging her with his whole body. But then his fingers wrapped around her wrists and he was trying to pry her hands away from her face.  


"Samantha, we need to talk apparently. And I'd really rather see your beautiful face." He said and her shock locked her muscles for a moment before she let him pull her hands away.  


She looked up at him with the most heart breaking expression he had ever seen. Maybe she did feel the same way as him. But he wanted to see her smile, not cry beneath him, he loved it when she was happy and teasing. He placed one of her hands against his face and sighed in relief when she didn't pull it away. He looked into eyes that were still molten silver and ran his thumb across her face, catching her tears, before simply leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. It was closed mouth but he felt her loosen up beneath him. When he pulled back he finally found the words he wanted.  


"I'm not leaving you. I thought you were about to kick me to the curb."  


"Why would I do that after asking you about Christmas? I thought you were getting tired of me or something... and tonight was your final performance." Though it was a little awkward, he couldn't help but laugh at what she had called it.  


"I don't think I could tire of you. I didn't mean to-When we first met I figured this was temporary and you'd toss me aside when you got bored with me. Now, eight months later, I can't imagine my life without you. What made you think I'd leave?" He didn't understand her reasoning and thoughts.  


"As I've mentioned in the past, I've had other werewolf lovers and as good as they were, they never stick around for long. I know it's just who you are and how you are, so I told myself not to get attached when we first started going at it. But somehow I did." She admitted and let her head fall back and her eyes close with exasperation at herself.  


"That is very much how we are. At least until we find our mate and fall in love." Her head snapped up and she looked at him in wonder. He finally realized what his sparks were telling him all along. "I may have had a revelation when I was texting my friend earlier, who happens to also be a vampire and I told him I wanted to keep you. He offered to change you, because I thought you were human and when I said I'd like that, he made me realize how much I feared you dying someday. How much I'd miss you, and how much I want to stay with you. That's why tonight was different. I guess you can say this was my way of trying to convince you to love me back." He couldn't remember the last time he'd said so much at once, but when he'd finally started, he figured it would be best to let it all out. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes and he wiped them away but more instantly took their place.  


"Oh my god. Evan! You actually were going to have your friend change me so you could keep me? That's a forever deal, you want me that much too?" She was outright bawling now, she was so happy. He loved her and wasn't leaving, quite the opposite in fact, her wanted to keep her forever.  


"I never expected this reaction when I told someone I love them." He said quietly and a little worried.  


"I'm just so ridiculously happy right now! Here I thought I was insane for getting so attached to you and thinking you were leaving me after tonight! This is the best Christmas gift you could ever give me Evan!" She surprised him by pulling his lips down to hers and he felt her overwhelming joy. It tasted like fresh strawberries and oranges as she ran her tongue against his. They had to break apart for air before too long and Evan laughed as she peppered his face with kisses before pulling him back for a soft kiss.  


"In case it wasn't obvious, I love you Evan, I love you so much it was scaring me senseless." Hearing her say those words made him feel like crying too and though his eyes welled up a little, he refused to let them fall over.  


"I love you too Samantha. The one love I've been waiting on for so long." He said thinking of his thousand years alive and suddenly remembered that he was wondering what her age was. "How old are you actually? I'm guessing you were turned at 28 and that's why you gave me that age?"  


"I actually wasn't turned. I was born a vampire and seemed to stop aging around twenty-five. But I don't think I look twenty-five, I feel like I look a little older. My actual age is 1388." She smiled up at him and his mouth fell open.  


"Your code is your age? And you're older than me! I didn't expect that." The surprises just kept coming it seemed. "Jesus, and you're a born vampire, that insanely rare. Well, I was born a werewolf so I guess we are even on that note." He always felt pride when he told someone that.  


"Wow, we're kind of freaks, even among our own kind, aren't we?" She joked but he knew she was right.  


"Even more so now." He smiled softly as he stroked her face.  


"How so?"  


"When was the last time you saw a werewolf and vampire couple?" He asked simply and she appeared to think for a moment before her face broke into a smile and she just stared at him happily.  


"What?" He asked, why was she staring like that?  


"You called us a couple." Her face held a softness he hadn't seen before.  


"Aren't we? It only makes sense." He half shrugged, thinking that was the only obvious way forward in his mind.  


"I guess so, but you aren't officially mine until I bite you." She reminded him.  


"I kind of forgot about that." He admitted, knowing vampires marked their mates.  


"You look nervous now."  


"It always stings and itches when I get bit. I know it's just the venom and I'll be fine, but it's....uncomfortable." It was hard to describe because it didn't truly cause damage but it was unpleasant when it happened and the spot annoyed him for days.  


"That's because they didn't love you." She said simply and he stared at her in confusion. Why would that matter? He wondered but she was quick to explain. "We have many kinds of bites. Defensive, the most painful, generic if you will, a non-lovers bite not meant to harm, and a full on love bite, which will probably make you come."  


"What?!" He was shocked to learn this after so many years and having a vampire friend! "Are you serious? How have I never heard of this?"  


"It's generally only something we share with loved ones and admittedly not all vampires have different bites. We who are older have a greater range with what we can do. But I would place money on it that if I bit you right now, because I love you, you'd orgasm. If one of my friends bit you, it would probably sting and be irritated like you said earlier. My bite to you will always get you off." She explained and he was half tempted to ask her just to prove it, but-  


"Want me to show you?" She looked up at him with her glowing eyes and he saw her teeth elongating and he had to admit she looked ridiculously hot.  


"Fuck it, why not?" He said throwing it all to the breeze. He expected her to simply bite him, but using strength he didn't know she had, she flipped them over and her hand wrapped around his dick. "Shit!" He bit out in his confusion.  


"I can't let you make a mess on my couch now can I?" She asked as he quickly hardened in her grasp. He hadn't thought of that and was about to ask how jacking him off would help when she sank herself down onto him.  


"Aaahhhh." He sighed at feeling her around him again so soon.  


"Ready?" She asked and he wondered how this would work since he was no where near to feeling his climax, but he'd gladly get there with her on top of him. "Mmm, now I'm here I just want to ride you, but I also don't want you to worry about me biting you." She said looking a little worried.  


"Just do it then so I know what to expect in the future." He couldn't deny he was nervous. He had never volunteered to get bitten, but she seemed so sure of it and even if it wasn't pleasant, it was her. He grabbed her breasts as she lowered herself more and he was happy to massage them and roll them in his hands as she began kissing his neck. She began to gently ride him anyway and he figured she did it to distract him in case she was wrong. He was grateful for the distraction and began to thrust up a bit. Then he felt two tiny pin pricks before the strangest sensation occured. It was like his orgasm built on fast forward. A bolt of heat went from the base of his neck down his back and up from his knees to immediately gather in his gut and rush to his balls, which in turned tightened as his dick became rock hard in her. His body jolted up against hers as he saw stars and came into her in hot, throbbing pulses. It all happened in less than ten seconds and if he didn't know what happened, he would be highly embarrassed. He felt like all the wind was sucked out of him as well and he gulped down air, knowing that was normal in a built up orgasm, but to literally have it pulled from him from nothing was quite surprising. When he was able to open his eyes he realized his hands had slid to her hips and she was staring down at him, licking her lips. Her eyes had slivers of red in the silver and she was a glorious sight to behold as she smirked down at him. He reached up and ran his hand over the spot she had bit, but felt nothing there.  


"Love bite." She said as if she had just explained that two and two equaled four.  


"That was....different. Not bad, but it felt really weird to have an orgasm build and detonate that fast. Almost disappointing because I didn't even get to fuck you. I feel like a gas station." He said and it caught her so off guard that she almost fell off of him with how hard she was laughing. He happily noticed that she probably didn't fall off because she was still impaled on his still hard member, but he could feel his come dripping down his dick and really wished for a shower so he could feel a little refreshed. "Come on you." He said, making up his mind and scooping her up against him and heading upstairs to her bathroom as she clung to him, still giggling slightly. He thought about pulling out of her, but wanted a proper orgasm. So he got her shower going and pulled them both beneath the spray as he backed her roughly against a wall and captured her lips with his own. This was another place they hadn't had sex and he felt like it was appropriate that they christen her town house. First the couch and now the shower. He was quick to find his rhythm and had her bouncing on him in no time.  


"Holy shit Evan! Twice wasn't enough for you?" She asked as he thrust up and pulled her down.  


"That second one didn't count because I didn't do anything." He half argued, knowing she was impressed that he could go again so soon.  


"That's fine by me, I much prefer this. Can I still bite you just before you come? I've wanted to for months." She felt like he was beating the words out of her with how hard he pounded into her. "It'll only-oh god-trigger what you're about to do."  


"Do it then." He wouldn't mind coming like that when his body was prepared for it. He kept up his bouncing of her and his only regret with this position was that he couldn't do anything about the delightful mounds of flesh bobbing against his chest. He adjusted their position and it was clearly to her liking as she let out a whimper around his name. He could feel himself building after a few hard minutes and he knew it would take him a little longer after climaxing twice already. Samantha seemed to be doing her best to hold out for him but her whimpers were getting louder and when her eyes weren't shut he could see them returning to liquid silver. Now he knew why she always kept them shut.  


"Evan, Evan, I want you to bite me too." She was so breathless it was difficult to understand her and he wondered if he heard her right, but he had no problem biting her. The wolf in him enjoyed that dominating trait and, he realized suddenly, he wanted to bite her.  


"Evan-I can't-can't hold on-any more!" He could tell she was about to break and he was still fairly far away from his orgasm, yet not far enough to get her off twice.  


"Then bit me love, take me with you." He figured that was the more true purpose of their love bites, to make their partners come with them. Her silver eyes stared at him for a millisecond, but in that moment he could tell something was about to change between them. She pulled him to her and locked her legs tight around him, burying him as deep as he could go and he felt her beginning to come around him are her lips brushed his neck. He quickly latched on to her shoulder like he had before and prepared himself for the orgasm about to hit him as her teeth pierced his neck.  


He wasn't prepared as his own teeth broke her skin. He would have compared his orgasms to cars, the first was like being hit by a small sedan. This one though, it might as well have been a freight train. It literally brought him to his knees as his body spasmed against hers, in hers. She was so tight around him, he felt like he had stuck his dick in a vice and foolishly tightened it. He felt a wonderful electrical feeling spreading from where her mouth was and the blood from her wound tingled his lips like novocaine wearing off. His body seemed determined to empty every last seed into her as he came harder than he ever had and her body seemed to wring it from him. He felt her release his neck but his body was still locked in place as the muscles in his abdomen continued to jolt as if he were still coming, but he had nothing left to push out. He could barely acknowledge that she was still pulsating around him and he felt like he might actually pass out if his body didn't stop soon. He felt her hand in his hair as she yanked his face away from her shoulder with a slight cry. Immediately his body began to calm, his abdomen stopped twitching, and he could move again. He looked up when he could and Samantha's upper body was slack against the bathroom wall, eyes shut and unmoving. WHAT THE FUCK?! His brain went into immediate panic mode as he brought his hands to her face.  


"Samantha!" He said loudly as he pressed himself against her. Her heart was beating fine so he breathed a sigh of relief, but she still didn't open her eyes or move. "Fuck, Samantha, what the hell? Wake up, please!" He felt more nauseous than he had earlier when he thought she was through with him. He looked at her shoulder, where he had bit, apparently very, very hard, and he realized it didn't look entirely human. Had he lost that much control and started to change? He looked down and saw the hair receding back into his arms, saw his fingers and hands returning to the normal human size. How had he not noticed himself changing? He stared at her shoulder more since that was where she showed the most life and he realized the damage he had unintentionally done. He put his hand on the wound, and it felt hot, when normally her skin was cool. He felt something shift beneath his fingers and realized he had broken her collar bone, but it was healing at an alarming rate. Thank fuck! He thought and watched the skin knit itself back together, bruise and become blemish free in the time span of about three minutes. He gave her another minute before running his fingers along her face and pushing her wet hair back. Her head rolled against his hand and his heart leapt in his chest.  


"Samantha?"  


"Evan" Her voice was soft, weak. "I wish werewolves jaws locked like vampires." She opened her eyes slowly and they were a bright shining silver, almost white as she smiled up at him.  


"Jesus fucking christ! How can you laugh at that?! I thought I fucking killed you!" He was freaking out and here she was cracking jokes.  


"You can't kill me. And I'm not saying that to be arrogant." Her voice was sounding more and more normal as she spoke. "I have literally come back from a pile of ash. A few breaks and screwed up muscle and skin doesn't take long to fix. I'm definitely going to need to eat after this though."  


"I can't believe that just happened, I've never lost control like that! I'm so glad you pulled me off. Why'd that happen do you know?" Evan's brain was in over drive and still freaking out.  


"Evan, please calm down. We're both fine. I have a theory but nothing more."  


"What is it?" He was desperate to understand what just happened between them.  


"So when a vampire marks their partner at the peak of their orgasm, which I did, we release a specialized venom. It's what causes our partners to get off and make them ours. I'm guessing that being different species, your body tasted blood, sensed venom in your bloodstream and went into self preservation mode. That is to say, werewolf form. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but that would be my educated guess." She explained patiently.  


"Did you go to med school or some shit?" He asked knowing her age and knowing how he had gone to college a dozen or so times for random things.  


"A few times actually. Just to keep up with everything that's changing and happening." She said as he looked at her in awe.  


"I bet you're right, but I wouldn't really even have a guess anyway. Damn I'm glad you're smart! Wait, why did you pass out? I've never seen a vampire do that." He was curious what that was about, now he knew she was okay.  


"That's a concentrated healing process. When we know we are in a safe environment, our bodies take everything except the autonomic system and repair the damage." Evan was starting to see the benefits of being a vampire instead of a werewolf as she explained.  


"But you're okay now?" He still had to ask, worried about what he'd done.  


"Yes, a little weak, but nothing food, rest, or blood couldn't fix." She smiled at him with a shrug and he pulled her in for a soft kiss.  


"Jeez, the only woman I'll ever love and I accidentally try to kill her apparently." He said as he gathered her in his arms and stood, pulling himself free of her in the process so they could finish their shower. She seemed a little wobbly as he set her down, but he had no issue keeping her in his arms as they washed off. As they were getting out and drying off he wanted her opinion on a few more things.  


"Do you think that will happen every time we do that?"  


"I think it's something that you could teach yourself not to do. But it is a natural response that I should have thought about." She stumbled a little when she flipped her head over to dry her hair and he grabbed her.  


"God, I've never seen you so uncoordinated! It's oddly adorable, but I feel like a jerk. An accidental jerk, but still a jerk." He shook his head at himself, super glad that she had pulled him off her now.  


"Don't feel like a jerk, please, I told you to bite me. That way it completes the circle." She said as she walked out to her bedroom with the towel wrapped around her. Evan followed with his towel around his waist, realizing his clothes were still downstairs.  


"What circle?" He was having to acknowledge he didn't know nearly as much about vampires as he thought.  


"Essentially the circle of love. My specialized venom, tagging you as my mate has to make a full circle from my teeth, into your bloodstream, through you, and back to me via bite. Which might be another reason you changed. Your body was trying to give it back, but couldn't as a human. Hmm, that actually makes a lot of sense too. So maybe there were a few reasons you changed." She said thoughtfully as she headed towards a door he'd never seen open and stepped into her closet.  


"So does that mean you're mine now?" He tried to keep his voice calm but something must have come through because she turned and looked at him with a worried expression as he followed her.  


"Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked softly and he could see the panic behind her eyes. She had given herself to him and that wasn't something she could take back if he decided he didn't want her. She would literally have to live out the rest of her existence belonging to him, but him not caring about her. He could see her breathing pick up so he quickly gathered her in his arms, both still in their towels.  


"That's exactly what I want. Forever." He said as he held her fearful face in his hands. She sighed massively and sagged against him in relief before wrapping her arms around him.  


"I thought I may have just made the biggest mistake of my existence." She said weakly and he felt moisture on his chest.  


"Stop, don't think that, Samantha, ever. I want you more than anything or anyone. Hell, I need you. I felt like my world was ending when I thought you were done with me earlier. Now I find out I don't have to try to convince you to change into a vampire so I can keep you forever." He didn't like baring his soul, but she was his soul mate, so he knew he could share anything and everything with her. After holding each other for a few minutes she thought of something.  


"Why would you have had your friend change me to a vampire? Why not turn me to a werewolf like yourself?"  


"Because I remember how horrible the first dozen or so transformations are and how much will power and determination it takes to get them under control. Vampirism is, from what my friend who was turned told me, far easier to get under control. And, truth be told, when you dressed up as a vampire for Halloween I thought it was insanely hot." He explained as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, remembering how he felt when he saw her sexy outfit and the teeth. Now that he knew he could see that anytime made him twitch.  


"That's actually one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. And I'm glad you think this is sexy." In an instant her eyes glowed silver and her teeth were elongating.  


"Mmmm, I can't believe your eyes are silver, that's so cool. I can't wait to see them at night."  


"Hit the light and you won't have to wait." She said. "Or better yet, I'll do it so you won't trip on anything." She quickly darted to the door, closed it and turned off the lights in the large closet. Her eyes seemed to reflect light that wasn't there, not like they were back lit, because nothing shined out, and he couldn't see anything besides her eyes. They didn't glow in the sense that they illuminated her face, it was like all the light stayed in her eyes.  


"Wow." He said breathlessly, amazed by how it was pitch black other than her silver eyes looking up at him. "That is seriously cool." He reached for her knowing where she was thanks to his memorization of her body. A hand went around her neck and the other around her waist and he realized her towel had disappeared with the lights. He moaned lightly as her lips met his and she pressed herself against him. It was then that he realized his sparks hadn't stopped tingling since the first time she had bit him, just flared at certain moments. Like right now as he ran his hands over her nakedness. When he tired of bending to kiss her, he lifted her by her thighs and she once again wrapped her legs around him. He hitched her higher after several seconds so that she had to bend to kiss him and his towel dropped away as her hands slid down his back. He wondered if she had the energy to go again so he pulled his lips free and opened his eyes, about to ask, but she already had an answer.  


"Yes, but you may have to carry me downstairs. If you want to sit there's a small bench two steps behind you." He used his extra senses to make sure he didn't fall as he took two steps back and felt the bench and sat himself on it, lowering her onto himself as he did.  


"Oh god, I'm going to be so tired later. Mmm, but you're so worth it. Can I bite you again?"  


"You have to tell me why you like it so much." He just held her against him with her impaled on him.  


"Because I can feel some of your emotions and what you feel when you climax, almost doubling mine, so it should be better for both of us." That explained why hers lasted so long last time. "Also, your blood with help me recover quicker than any other now. And you're delicious." She said as she rocked forward on him.  


"Definitely do it then. Fuck, you can reach the floor, can't you?" There was no other explanation for how well she was moving against him.  


"Yup." He could hear the smile in her voice and see it in the way her eyes crinkled a bit.  


"Damn, you feel so good!" He moaned out as she rocked and began bouncing on him. "Fuck, I love seeing your eyes." She kept them open now that she didn't have to hide what she was anymore and he watched her as she rode him, her hands using his shoulders for leverage.  


"Holy fucking hell Samantha!" Seeing only her eyes as she rode him was incredibly hot and he knew he wouldn't last as long as he'd like.  


"I suddenly-like this-bench-a lot-more!" Her words were forced out between her bounces and he brought his hands from her hips to her breasts as he started to push up against her. Her eyes disappeared for a moment and he knew her head had fallen back, just judging from her sounds so he surged forward and began kissing and lightly nibbling her neck, careful now not to break her skin. Her hands went opposite directions, one creeping further down his back and the other coming up to tangle in his hair. She pulled her face back down to his and met his lips in a hot passion filled kiss. When they broke apart for air his hands had wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he looked into the silver pools that were her eyes.  


"I love you Evan." She said softly and he could feel her lips brush his with her words. He knew they were both on the edge of their climax as he pulled in her words with a deep breath.  


"I love you Samantha." The words seemed more powerful than before and he realized how incredibly true they were as her eyes blinked and disappeared again before he felt her begin to contract around him and her teeth slid into his neck. He gripped her body against his as he spasmed up into her releasing himself into her for the fourth time with such force it made the room look bright white around him for a moment as she cradled him so perfectly. He held her tightly as he filled her once more and her body continued to milk him until she released his neck with a gasp and he felt her lick the wound her teeth had made, sealing and healing it. She pulled back and looked at him, showing off her now silver and red eyes to him before he pulled her lips back to his. He kissed her lovingly, feeling her come down from her orgasm around him. It was different from their other kisses and he knew exactly why, they were both saying how much they loved each other without words. Her fingers were softly scraping against his scalp as he held her around her waist with one arm and caressed her face gently with the other. He finally felt his body calming and realized how hungry he was as she pulled away, only to peck his lips several times before brushing his hair away from his face. He could still only see her eyes but knew her body well enough now that he used his arm around her waist to lift her off him.  


"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked him and leaving hadn't even occured to him.  


"I'll stay with you always." Her eyes crinkled more in the darkness and he knew she was smiling hugely.  


"Let's go get something to eat. Do you care if I have something delivered? I don't think I have the energy to cook." Samantha admitted and he was quick to agree.  


"You'll soon find out I'm not a picky eater." Evan told her.  


"I like to cook normally, but today will be an exception. Hang on and I'll get the light." She said and slipped out of his arms. It was a good thing she was looking away because he pouted at no longer having her skin against his. Oh yeah, he was addicted. But he smiled when he realized that was okay because she was his now.  


"What are you grinning at over there?" She asked as she flipped on the light and he blinked in the brightness.  


"You." He said and noticed she had picked her towel up and was holding it just right to cover her breasts and pubic area while he was sitting fully exposed on her bench. She gave him a questioning look and he added, "I get to keep you." It was a simple statement, but her face broke into a stunning smile that took over her whole face. She walked over to him and cradled his cheek in her hand before giving him a soft, sweet kiss and said,  


"And I you."


	2. Memories

They were sitting on her couch eating Chinese food and Evan had to admit he had never been happier. Her legs were across his lap and she was leaning back against the arm rest behind her.  


Their food was demolished and they were halfway through a movie when he remembered Jonathan and wanted to tell him some how that Samantha was a vampire and they were together now. He knew his closest friend would be overjoyed at the news.  


"Do you mind if I tell my friends we're together? Like, really together?" He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with it.  


"Of course not! And I'd like to meet them in the future. How're you planning on telling them?" She seemed thrilled at the idea.  


"I figured I'd just text them." He shrugged, knowing guys were simple.  


"Can we have a little fun with it?" She asked and he could see her playful side coming back out.  


"What'd you have in mind?" He queried and she got up and rotated her desk around.  


"We'll have to keep it short unless you want to email it." She said and he could see her setting up a video recording session, something he was very familiar with, except that he never did a face camera. "Come here and sit there." She said pointing to her desk chair. He came and sat down, hoping they could christen that too sometime. It was then that he realized she had never been to his apartment, which was much smaller and simpler than her town house. It ran through his mind that they probably wouldn't need both now. He wondered if she would let him move in with her since her place was very spacious and located in the middle of everything. He also wondered if she had a spare room he could turn into an office.  


"You have that deep in thought expression on your face again Evan." She said, pulling him back to the here and now.  


"Uh, yeah. Just thinking how, um, how I'd like, or maybe you'd like, maybe we should, uh-" He didn't usually have this much trouble speaking, but for whatever reason he felt nervous about asking to move in or her to come to him. He just didn't want to be away from her anymore. "Live together." He spit it out kind of lamely, but not knowing how else to say it. Her smile gave him the answer he needed before she even spoke and she sat in his lap before responding.  


"Would you like to move in here? I've got lots of space. I don't know what you do for a living, but I'm guessing it's either from home, or entrepreneurial judging from your schedule. I have two spare rooms I don't use that you're welcome to if you need." She offered and he felt himself fall a little more, though he hadn't thought that was possible.  


"That would be perfect. I make YouTube videos of games mostly and make some music for fun on the side." He wanted her to know what he did if they were going to be living together, and soon by the sounds of it.  


"Seriously? I edit and help create video games and you play them for a living." She laughed and he didn't really understand why until she said, "How much more perfect could we be for each other?!" They both laughed freely at that before he stole another kiss, as he had been doing all night. She simply stared at him for a few moments before seemingly remembering what she was doing.  


"Oh yeah! So let's make a fun little video for your friends! And mine if I feel like sharing it too. Though they already know that we've been seeing each other for months, just not in the same capacity that we are now. So I figure I'll flip on the camera, I want you to give me a quick kiss, but the rest is a surprise. Okay?" She didn't want to tell him her whole plan, wanting his reaction to be genuine.  


"Hmm, you're planning something." He could see a glint of orneriness in her eyes.  


"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you just go along with it. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll like it." She said with an edge of persuasion.  


"But if I hate it, we won't use it right?" He asked.  


"Of course, I'm not going to make you send something lame to your friends, I want them to like me after all." She smiled and tucked some of his hair behind his ear and covertly turned them so that the camera saw mostly her face, but still caught a side view of his.  


"Mmmm, I really do love you."  


"And I love you Evan." She said as she stole a quick kiss from him this time before pulling away and showing him her silvery eyes and pointy teeth.  


"I love that too." He couldn't help the ear to ear smile on his face when he thought about how he now got to keep her forever.  


"I think we both love what it means." She said in a seductive voice and he pulled her in for another kiss as her hand shot out toward her computer. He figured she had turned it on so he kept the kiss short but she seemed to dive into him, cradling his face and head in her arms. When they broke away for air he asked,  


"Should we do our little video now?"  


"We already did." She smiled hugely at him.  


"What?" How could they have done it when she just turned it on?  


"It's actually been recording since I turned the desk around. I wanted it to appear to be as candid as possible and the only way to really do that, was to not let you know it was recording. When I stuck my hand out just now, that was meant to signal the end of it." She explained and he realized how incredibly smart that was.  


"I'm sure you don't want to use everything it recorded, so what were you thinking of sharing?" He had a thought but wanted to hear hers.  


"I thought, depending on how much you want your friends to know, we could start it with a kiss, or just before where we said our I love you's, again depending on how comfortable you are with sharing that, and go until I put my hand up." She suggested and it's exactly what he had thought.  


"Let's edit it and see." He said and pulled them closer to her desk. After tinkering with it for a minute he decided he even wanted to keep the part of her tucking his hair behind his ear and go until she put her hand over the camera.  


"Can you send it via text or is it too big?" He asked, figuring it wouldn't be small enough for texting. She confirmed that and sent it through email to him. He promptly sent it to Jonathan, Tyler, and Luke since they were the ones hearing about her the most. He then sent a group text to all three, telling them to check their emails asap. Jonathan was the first to respond, and he simply called. Evan answered it and put him on speaker.  


"Evan, you there?" Jonathan's voice sounded excited.  


"Yeah, did you get my video?" Evan asked.  


"Yeah man! Holy shit! She's a vampire already?! That's fucking bomb! I don't think I've ever seen you so happy in the 400 years I've known you. So is she your mate man?!" Evan could tell his best friend was over the moon excited for him because he was rattling and tripping over his words.  


"She is. You wanna say hi to her? You're on speaker phone." He asked his friend.  


"Oh shit, you shoulda said so sooner!" Jonathan said seeming a little nervous.  


"Nah cause I want her to know the real side of you guys." Evan explained.  


"Mmmm, good point. Put me on Facetime so I can see and talk to both of you." Jonathan demanded happily. Evan looked at Samantha who quickly nodded her approval.  


"Okay, here you go." He couldn't help the smile as he switched it over and Jonathan was instantly staring at them with a huge grin on his face.  


"Jeez dude, why'd you have to get one of the prettiest vampires out there? One less opportunity for me now!"  


"Thanks Jonathan." Samantha said, clearly flattered by his compliment. "Nice to meet you by the way and I have two female vampire friends if you all want to meet up sometime?" She supplied.  


"Hell yeah! I like you already! So did you bite him? Wait, he's a wolf, how's that work, did it work? Are you guys moving in together?" Jonathan asked all in one breath.  


"Jonathan breathe man. Yeah, she bit me, and it was... interesting. I'll let you two talk sometime on how it works. And yes, we're going to be living together, at her place. It's way nicer than my dinky ass apartment." He was already looking forward to just being here with her permanently.  


"You're apartment ain't dinky!" Jonathan defended, his southern accent showing through in his enthusiasm, and knowing his own apartment was very similar.  


"It is compared to her town house. And small, you know it only has two bedrooms and a way too small kitchen. Sure it was fine for just me, but now that I have a girlfriend who cooks-"  


Evan's words were cut short when Samantha swooped in for a quick kiss and pulled away grinning massively.  


"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" He asked her.  


"You called me your girlfriend." She said simply.  


"Well, you're more than that, but we can start with that title for now." He smiled up at her as she stroked his face and they heard a slight cough.  


"Sorry dude." Evan said to his friend.  


"I just didn't want you two to start fucking right here. Though I haven't had a good wank today and seeing my best werewolf friend fuck a pretty vamp would certainly get me going!" Jonathan was very comfortable with his sexuality and had even approached Evan to see how open he was once. Luckily, Jonathan was chill with whatever and wasn't offended at all when Evan told him he didn't swing that way.  


"DUDE!" Evan chided his friend, knowing he really would enjoy watching them.  


"What, you wanted her to know the real us!" Jonathan said in faux offense. Samantha simply laughed before adding her own comment.  


"It's okay, I think all of us vampires are a little kinky. At least all of us that I know are. How old are you Jonathan?" She figured with age and the sensuality that went with blood drinking, they were all that way. But she decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.  


"I turned 533 in early May. Are you older or younger than Evan? Probably younger cause he's a geezer!" Jonathan teased.  


"If he's a geezer, I'm a filthy cradle robber. I'm 1388." Samantha teased back with a smile.  


"Holy fuck." Jonathan had never met anyone older than Evan, let alone a vampire and he suddenly had so many questions. "Do you think you two have crossed paths before?" He wondered aloud.  


"Yes." Evan's answer was instantaneous. He knew what his dreams were telling him now. Both blue and grey eyes were watching him curiously so he felt he might as well explain.  


"I've been having dreams since the second night I stayed here and it was just snippets of me passing a red haired woman throughout the years. They go pretty far back."  


"You're going to have to tell me more about these." Samantha said with interest. He had no doubt she would remember one for sure. He decided to roll with it.  


"Well, here's one example I don't mind sharing. I was the lead guardsman for a castle in the UK in the late 1400s, after the Hundred Years War. That was back when we had to keep what we were hidden. A delegation of royalty was coming in from Ireland. There was always this one red haired woman who would walk the halls alone at night. I even spoke with her a few times, along with a memorable interaction...

Flashback  


"M'lady, it's not safe for one such as yourself to be wandering these corridors alone at night." Evan said as the red haired woman walked silently down the hall he was stationed in.  


"Then perhaps you'd like to join me. I'm in need of certain herbs that can only be picked under the light of the moon." She said in a soft Irish accent. "I must go with or without an escort, so the choice is yours good sir." She said decisively and he knew he shouldn't abandon his post, but as the lead guardsman he had more leniency than most. He weighed his options and knew that protecting a dignitary such as her was more important than guarding an empty hall at three in the morning. Besides there were others patrolling.  


"Very well, M'lady. I shall be your escort. Lead the way." He did his partial bow to show his compliance and she nodded her head in return with a small smile. He noticed her clothing was more traveling attire and he was thinking it was to keep her quiet and from being caught, but with his senses that was almost impossible. He had expected her to go to the gardens on the grounds, but she went to the stables instead. When she began readying a horse, he got worried, what had he gotten himself into?  


"How far do you intend to go M'lady?" He asked, needing to get an idea of the situation.  


"Just to the edge of the forest." She answered calmly, but he didn't feel so calm. It wasn't that far, but many things lurked in the forest that would make an attempt to eat, kill, or rob a noble like her. And he didn't feel like giving away his status just to protect this random noble. "You're welcome to stay here if you're concerned. I'm quite capable of handling myself." The way she said it made him think she had had to prove it before. It honestly made him more curious to follow her though.  


"I said I'd escort you, I won't go back on my word to do so." He began saddling up his horse, which was not far from her own. Once they were out of the main grounds she seemed to have a question or two for him.  


"So you must be fairly high in the guard to be able to leave your post without informing anyone else. And to have your own steed. What is your rank if you don't mind sharing?" She asked in a polite tone.  


"I am the lead guardsman here." He said simply, not wanting too many questions.  


"You seem fairly young to be in that position." She stated and he worried she would get suspicious if he wasn't careful.  


"I was raised in it." It wasn't exactly a lie, nor was it the whole truth. He had been born into a militaristic lifestyle and raised that way, but he had already lived more than 400 years, so had excessive training in fighting of all kinds.  


"You look like it." Came the casual response. He wasn't sure if it was an insult or a compliment, but the smirk on her face led him to believe it was the latter. He knew he was a bulky guy, it came with the territory of being a werewolf but he had trained to improve his strength and speed. He now lived a fairly comfortable life, getting the shifts he wanted and managing about fifty men under him. And escorting pretty noblewomen to pick flowers at night. His brain bit out snarkily.  


"Not much farther now." She said softly and he was glad she kept her voice low so he could listen for less hospitable beings. Just as she said, there were a grouping of flowers at the edge of the forest. They were a beautiful deep purple with five petals in a tubular shape with fat deep green leaves. He recognized the plant and was rather surprised that she was collecting it.  


"Deadly nightshade? This is what you come for?" He was questioning her motives now.  


"It is belladonna to me, for I do not use it for deadly purposes. It is a wonderful pain reliever, muscle relaxer, and anti-inflammatory. It is difficult to come by where I am from, so when I see it growing somewhere near to a stop, I collect what I can." She told him softly as she picked the berries off a plant before stripping it of its leaves and flowers. Each piece of the plant went into separate bottles. Berries in one, seed pods in another, leaves by themselves, flowers in a fat bottle, pieces of the stem were cut to appropriate length before being wrapped in a cloth, and finally she dug up the roots of the one plant she demolished. After she wrapped them carefully in cloth as well, he had to admit he was impressed. Rather than taking all the berries or flowers or leaves like many would and wiping out the supply, she took everything from one plant, leaving the others untouched. It wasn't wasteful, but intelligent. He was about to compliment her when she held her finger to her lips and grabbed her horse's reins and pulled it into the woods. He quickly followed suit but wasn't sure why. Then a grouping of five bandits came out of the trees about 30 meters down from them. How had she heard or seen them? He carefully pulled out his sword just in case but hid it behind his leg so the shine wouldn't catch their attention. She unbuckled something on her horse and silently pulled out a beautiful bow and quiver of arrows and slung them over her back.  


"Shit." He barely heard her breathe the word when he saw why she said it. They had a hound with them and it was sniffing at their path from earlier. "Stay hidden." She said against his ear and climbed on her horse before disappearing up into a tree silently. The dog was getting closer and he knew if it began barking it would alert the five men. He wondered if he could take it out silently before it announced them or attacked. As he was planning what to do, an arrow shot out of the tree above him and pierced the back of the dog's neck, killing it instantly and silently.  


Evan had always admired archers, a silent kill was something he could never attain. He hoped the bandits would be too busy chatting to notice their dog missing for a while, but as luck would have it, one of them whistled for it. When it didn't come they began looking around. Thanks to the moonlight they spotted the lump that was the dog and came to investigate, quickly spotting the arrow in its back and drawing their weapons. Evan was glad he had worn all black and his armor, as trained. Never let your guard down, he remembered his father telling him. The five men began spreading out and heading for the trees where he and the noblewoman were hiding. There were two that were further behind the others and off to his right more. The furthest actually stopped before getting closer to the woods, looking apprehensive when an arrow shot out and went through his eye, another instant and silent kill. One of his friends noticed he was down and went to investigate and began looking around when a third arrow stuck in his lower back and he slumped over his friend. Who the fuck was this woman?!  


One of the bandits was less than three meters away and Evan knew he would have to do something soon. Another arrow came out of the tree just as the bandit turned to look back at his now dead two friends. Because of his twist, the arrow that should have pierced his heart went into his shoulder instead and he screamed in pain. Evan jumped out and quickly slit his throat but heard footsteps converging on him from opposite sides. He looked over his shoulder to see how far the other was and the noblewoman was already behind him holding two daggers, her back to him. If her skill with those was anything to compare to her arching he knew he needn't worry. He focused on the beast of a man in front of him, barreling at him with a filthy sword raised. He stepped forward to put some distance between the woman and his quarry and quickly parried the first heavy swing. But the brute kept running past him towards the woman and his fellow bandit, so Evan took a quick and simple swipe and severed the man's head from his body. Idiot. He thought, you never turn your back on your opponent. But he could see why now, the man had wanted to help his friend against the flurry of blades behind him. It was a dagger battle between the two, but this guy seemed far more proficient than Evan's target. As Evan looked over him, he guessed he was the leader and gasped when he heard fabric tearing, not knowing whose it was. He rushed over to them, just in time to see the noblewoman kick the man in the chest so hard he flew back several meters and one of his daggers went flying. The noblewoman approached the downed bandit silently but with clear purpose. He was surprised when she sheathed her daggers but the man didn't appear to be able to get up. He did raise his dagger at her, but she kicked it away before pulling him upright and Evan wondered if he wasn't the only one keeping a secret. When he was on his feet, she grabbed his head and gave it a terrifying jerking twist and Evan heard the tell tale snap, signaling the end of their fight. One, he'd killed one out of the five, six if you included the dog. Damn, she was right, she could take care of herself.  


"Are you alright guardsman?" She called over to him.  


"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked and she laughed. "But I'm fine. Not even a scratch."  


"This bastard ripped my top a bit, but nothing I can't mend." She turned and he saw the vertical slit over her white bosom, exposing her perfect cleavage to his eyes. He could imagine why the bandit got distracted now. "Shall we see if they've anything valuable?" She asked lightly, nudging the foot of the one whose neck she had broken.  


"What kind of noblewoman are you?" Evan didn't mean to be so blunt, but he was a little mesmerized. She collected poisonous plants in the moonlight, arched better than most of his men, was proficient with daggers, deadly with her hands, and virtually silent. She couldn't be human, but he wouldn't asked in case it led to his own exposure.  


"The useful kind. Come, let's rid them of their valuables, so it looks like a bandit war. No one need know our involvement." She began searching the most recent kill and pulled out a pouch of gold and other valuable trinkets then pulled off the ring on his finger. She even pulled his shoes off, finding what appeared to be a gold necklace around his ankle. Evan decided he might as well look too since she didn't have a problem with it and only found a few gold pieces on the other four. Figures, she would get the one with the most money.  


"Guardsman." She said and he turned, only to catch the pouch she held seconds ago. "For your silence and your name, if you please." She was paying him for his name? He planned on keeping this quiet anyway.  


"Evan." He said, appreciating the person she was. It was rare to meet such a pleasant noblewoman who was so competent.  


"I am Saymonya. Now that we have fought together it is only fair we know each other's names." She smiled at him and he wished he had a higher position so he could actually get to know her. She was different and he liked it. He felt a spark of happiness as she looked at him for a few moments before getting back on her horse which came to her with the click of her tongue.  


Evan collected his horse and they rode in companionable silence back to the castle as the sky began to lighten.

Present

"Thank you for the escort Evan." Samantha quoted at him and gave him the same kind of soft kiss on the cheek she did all those years ago.  


"You're most welcome Lady Saymonya." He looked up into the grey eyes of the same woman he had met all those years ago and was astounded that it really was her. But she had quoted all her parts to him just as he remembered them. "I still have that necklace and ring."  


"Are you serious?" She asked softly with wonder. "Why?"  


"They reminded me for years of the badass woman who wanted to pick flowers in the moonlight, but could easily have handled herself. It was such a happy memory for the longest time." He held her face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  


"Is it not still?" She asked, confused by his wording.  


"It is again because about eighty years after the event I gave up thinking I'd ever see you again. Then when I saw you a few times hundreds of years later, I didn't make the connection. I remember, thanks to my dreams, holding a door for you to a store, waiting near you at a bus stop in the rain, simply walking by you several times, never knowing I was passing my soul mate. We could have had so much more time together." He watched her through sad eyes but had to admit he wasn't aware of who she was until his dreams had told him.  


"That may not have been true at the time though. It may have had to be now. We might have had to grow into it. And it doesn't matter about the past, because we have forever together now." She planted a soft kiss on his lips that he gently deepened until they heard sniffling. Evan looked to his phone, completely forgetting about Jonathan until then, too engrossed in the memory. But Jonathan wasn't alone now. Tyler and Luke were both sharing the screen and all three were looking rather dewy-eyed.  


"When did you two come into the call?" Evan asked.  


"When Jonathan conference called us and said it was story time." Luke said.  


"We came in at the Hundred Years War." Tyler said.  


"So you heard the full story?" Evan didn't realize he'd be spilling his heart to all of his friends.  


"Yeah, and I gotta say dude," Tyler gushed with enthusiasm, "you two need to write a fucking book cause that shit's awesome!"


End file.
